


without mercy or meaning

by flyingthesky



Series: Lycanthrope [1]
Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: (kind of), Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, M/M, References to Knotting, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-16 07:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21503950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingthesky/pseuds/flyingthesky
Summary: “Did you want something, Wardo?”It’s still really hard to pull words together, so Eduardo whines instead.
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Series: Lycanthrope [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549987
Kudos: 2





	without mercy or meaning

Eduardo emerges from his foggy post-orgasmic haze to the sound of Mark typing. He tries to pull himself back together enough to absorb what’s going on, but it’s hard and he can’t so he settles for burying his face in Mark’s neck and breathing him in. Mark keeps typing, and Eduardo doesn’t even know how he’s typing or what he’s doing and does Mark ever stop typing??? Seriously, Eduardo’s pretty sure that there’s a laptop growing from Mark’s fingers or something. Stupid Mark and his stupid vampire powers. He whines, and Mark’s typing pauses for a second.

“Did you want something, Wardo?”

It’s still really hard to pull words together, so Eduardo whines instead. It’s sharp and needy, and even though Mark doesn’t understand the wolf instinctively, he’s still pretty good at knowing what Eduardo means. He hasn’t resumed typing, and then Eduardo feels fingers gently running through his hair.

“I love you, but I need to fix this bug for thefacebook.”

Huffing, Eduardo bites down. His teeth sink into Mark’s flesh, and Mark gasps quietly as his fingers tighten in Eduardo’s hair.

“No,” Mark says firmly. “I have work to do. Unless you want something specific, I’m not just going to pay attention to you because you’re a needy werewolf.”

The typing starts again, and Eduardo briefly considers bothering Mark again, but Mark isn’t actually bound by the rules of omegas in the same way that Dustin is bound by the rules of betas. He listens to Eduardo and Dustin, but he also rolls his eyes and disregards them if he thinks what they’re saying is stupid. Chris says it’s probably Mark’s stupid vampire powers (Mark’s not actually a vampire, but Chris refuses to actually let Mark explain what he is to anyone, so he’s registered as a vampire), but Eduardo thinks it’s mostly just Mark being Mark. Probably Mark wouldn’t listen to them even if he was a werewolf.

Nuzzling the spot he bit, Eduardo notes the tiny hitch in Mark’s breathing. Content with knowing that Mark isn’t totally ignoring him, he closes his eyes and dozes off.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the literal worst fic from this series to post first but we're doing it anyway fuck the police
> 
> for the record, mark is not strictly a vampire. like in the [Argeneau](https://www.goodreads.com/series/40687-argeneau) series he has nanotech in his blood that presents itself as vampirism.


End file.
